1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat-dissipating device of an extractable disk drive
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of computer science, the operation speed of computers is increased rapidly. Thereby, the heat dissipated is also increased rapidly with the operation speed. The main heat sources of computers include CPUs, power supplies, and hard disk drives, wherein the hard disk drive is especially important. Therefore, it is necessary to retain the temperature of a hard disk drive in an operation range. Particularly, extractable disk drive boxes are frequently used, while they are not preferred in heat dissipation.
Currently, most of the hard disk drive is extractable. In general, the heat dissipation of hard disk drive is performed by a plurality of small fans installed at the front or rear sides of a disk drive U shape interior supporting seat 2 (in general, they are divided into a front extracting type, a rear extracting type, and front and rear extracting type. In the front extracting type, fans are installed at the front center of the seat, and for the rear extracting type; fans are installed at distal end of the seat). In the prior art, air channels are formed between the U shape interior supporting seat and the hard disk drive. Sometimes no air channel is left. Fans are added at the front (front extracting type) or the rear (rear extracting type) sides. Thereby, air may flow through the channels to induce heat convention effect. However, this prior design is confined by the hard disk drive and the space and thus the heat-dissipating device is not preferred.